Pour One Out
by yoshi3000
Summary: (Oneshot) In the timeline wrecked by the androids, two loners meet and after deciding to pour one out for the fallen, an unlikely duo is formed. LEMON (Future Chi-ChixOC) (Takes place right after M. Gohan's death)


Pour One Out

A Dragon Ball Z one-shot fanfiction by Yoshi3000

* * *

 **A/N: Everyone talks about Future Trunks and while he and Future Bulma are woobies. What about Mirai Chi-Chi? She only gets one mention and gets ignored. So, here's a story I've made wanting to step out the norm. A bit of lime…or lemon.**

* * *

 _(This takes place a few days after Gohan's death and Trunks ascends to becoming a Super Saya-jin.)_

The mountains and forests were places the Androids seem to leave alone. Nobody knew why, but in actuality Android 17 had a thing for nature. So, he kept to blowing up cities, and threatened 18 viciously if she even blew up a tree. But no one knew better as most people still stayed in cities. One of the exceptions to this was a young man named Takeo. Takeo was a part of group of new martial artists that tried to combat the Androids after the Z-Warriors had fallen. While they got to learning ki techniques, they were still no match for them. Takeo was the only one of his group to survive only because he threw one of his dying teammates to take the Androids' ki blast so he could escape. It haunted him even though his teammate told him to use him as a shield, and it broke him inside. He lost the will to give a shit about others. To survive, he essentially grave robbed the cities that were ravaged by the Androids. After two close calls with Android 18 in the Diablo Desert, Taeko took to further inland for the mountains.

Within the deepest mountains of Mount Pazou in the East District, lived someone forgotten. Son Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi was one of the last remainders of the Z-Fighters yet not acknowledged. Trunks hadn't even tried to see her to tell her Gohan's dead, and neither did Bulma. She had no idea if Gohan was alive or not. Didn't help that her father wound up passing away from old age. Chi-Chi was empty, and she inwardly craved anything to get her out of the boredom.

"Days like this, I wonder what my life would have been like if I had actively fought alongside them. I'd probably be dead, but it seems to be better than living alone with just my thoughts." Chi-Chi remarked looking out the window to the pouring storm.

Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, in the pouring rain outside her home was an uninvited visitor. Taeko had wandered through the woods of Mount Paozu wanting to find some way to get out the rain.

"Damn. At this rate, I'll get pneumonia if I stay out here any longer. I didn't flee from the Androids to die from disease." Takeo said to himself.

He trudged on the mountain road until he saw the hut belonging to Grandpa Gohan. Takeo didn't wait to question it as he ran for the hut. He didn't see the larger house next to it being focused on the small hut. Pushing it open, he staggered inside. Chi-Chi had heard that someone was on her land but had no idea who.

"If it was the Android, they would have blasted the place already." Chi-Chi said trying to sense out the area.

Chi-Chi had learned how to ki sense in order to make sure her dad was alive and vice versa. Chi-Chi picked up on Taeko's ki, and she had a small smile. Company! She got an umbrella and went out into the pouring rain with a flashlight. Tracing his ki, she found him in the old hut belonging to her husband's grandfather. There he is shivering. His light brown skin seemed paler due to the cold. He turned to see Chi-Chi.

"I assume you live here." Taeko said with a huff.

She nodded as she was just glad to hear another person's voice. Taeko followed her to the larger next home next door.

"My name is Chi-Chi, and you have no idea how glad I am to see anyone come out here." She said throwing some more wood on the fire. "And you are?"

"Taeko Sabaibā, and I'm impressed you can live in this hellhole forest. I had to fight dinosaurs, youkai, and all matter of beasts just to survive out here. Better than those bastard androids." Taeko said. "And to think, I tried to take them on."

Chi-Chi was shocked saying, "You actually tried to fight those things? How are you alive?"

"I retreated when they slaughtered the crew I went into battle with. It wasn't worth fighting to the death after seeing all my crew's bodies around them. It's pointless." Taeko said with a hint of sadness. "It sucks having survivor's guilt."

"I know the feeling. I was the wife to one of the greatest martial artist in the world, and he died of heart problems. His friends, who were fighters, all perished against the Androids. Even my son, Gohan, I fear is dead." She said to him.

"Wait? Gohan? I know of him." Taeko said with a pained sigh. "We jumped in to help him and some kid escape days ago, and we paid the price. I don't even know if Gohan's alive."

In reality, he did know, but couldn't bring himself to admit it. Taeko was ironically the strongest human among the group he was in and could sense ki. While he didn't sense Chi-Chi, mostly due to her always suppressing it, he did sense Gohan's death.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Chi-Chi said. "The look on your face says it all."

Chi-Chi didn't cry and was rather numb. She had a feeling Gohan was already dead so getting confirmation didn't hit her as hard. Numbness was something in common the two and it's a testament to how low humanity sank.

"Well there's nothing I could have done. As for you, you should get out of your wet clothes." Chi-Chi said worriedly. "You'll freeze."

"Sure." He said taking off the wet clothes.

Chi-Chi went to the bedrooms to seek out something for him to wear leaving Taeko in his thoughts.

"Chi-Chi, she's so cute. The woman barely looks to be in her 40's only having some signs of stress. A fine…Ugh, why am I thinking this now?" Taeko thought.

Taeko sighed. He was only twenty-eight years of age and in the prime of his life. He was a sexually active teen before the Androids' attack and was actually in the middle of some sexual activity when the Androids did attack. Ever since then, he hasn't had any time to do so being his time was mostly to focus on training and surviving. But, he still had the urges to. He was only human. Didn't help that he had drunk water from the Holy Spring in the Land of Karin keeping most of his youth.

"Damn it, now it's standing up." Taeko said annoyed to himself.

He found himself in soaked trunks much to his frustration, and he had to take them off. Scouring through his capsules, he found a clean pair of underwear, pants, and sandals. Putting them on, Chi-Chi came out across to ask a question caught off-guard by seeing the shirtless Taeko.

"Oh my." Chi-Chi said inwardly admiring his physique.

"Chi-Chi, I found some clean clothes, but most of my clothes need to wash. I got soap and stuff, but I wanted to ask if you got a washing machine." Taeko asked awkwardly. "I apologize. Finding a washing machine is quite difficult."

"It's all right." Chi-Chi said snapping out her gaze. "Follow me."

Soon enough, the clothes were in the wash and the two were on the couch. They were silent for they didn't know what to talk about. Taeko had gazed at the picture of the younger Chi-Chi and her family.

"Chi-Chi, may I ask if you ever poured one out to mourn?" Taeko said curiously.

"I don't know what "pouring one out" is." Chi-Chi said sheepishly.

"It's actually called libation. Libation is the tradition of pouring some alcoholic drink on the ground on the ground as a sign of respect. The drink symbolizes one which should have been enjoyed by the absent person." Taeko said. "I have some liquor to use. Better now to use it than ever."

Taeko had raided many places, some of them being a fancy liquor store, and opened a capsule to reveal a bottle of Tequila Rose.

"With what I've seen, I've wanted to use this, but I couldn't bring myself to drink it until now. If you want to." Taeko said holding the bottle on his hand.

Chi-Chi had contemplated, but not for long. Getting a tad hammered was more entertaining to her than small talk. She nodded, and Taeko had poured one out (in cups) for Goku and Gohan.

"To you Gohan, you tried your hardest. And to Goku, who I hardly knew." Taeko said before pouring him and Chi-Chi a drink. "Here you go. To surviving."

"To surviving." She said as they clinked glasses.

The first drink was the gateway to a second and to a third one for Chi-Chi. Taeko only had two drinks wanting to be a tad soberer. He gazed over at Chi-Chi's eyes, but his eyes went lower to her body. The two were fairly buzzed and tipsy.

"You know…for an old lady, you sure are a fox." Taeko said with loose lips.

"Hey! I'm not that old. I'm only 43!" Chi-Chi said with a reddened face. "Aren't you 30 or something?"

"I'm twenty-eight, Chi. Though I look like a late teen." Taeko said taking a sip of the Tequlia Rose. "I thank Fountain of Youth water for that shit."

"Think you can get me some of it?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'd like some of that youth water."

"Chi-Chi, you look fine. You don't need it because you're a total MILF." Taeko admitted taking another swig of Tequlia Rose.

The taste of strawberry milkshakes from the Tequlia Rose had gotten them both take another swig.

"Shameless flirt. Eyeing me up and down, you remind me of Roshi. I wonder if he's dead though." Chi-Chi said with a bit of a slur.

"If he's not in the city, he has a high chance of living." Taeko said. "I should know because I and my crew had trained under him briefly before going to fight the Androids after those first set of guys died."

Chi-Chi hadn't heard that, but Taeko turned to Chi-Chi with a perving gaze. A bit of mischievous smirk saw on his face which Chi-Chi took note.

"Humph, hentai." Chi-Chi said pouting. "You stare at them like you got x-ray vision."

Chi-Chi took another swig of the tequila rose asking if he had more to which he did. She sighed with relief. Chi-Chi was now up to five shots, with Taeko at four. The two were still rather tipsy, and the liquor would lead to losing some inhibitions.

"You know, if you want to see them so bad. You could ask." Chi-Chi said. "Because it's rude to stare."

Taeko had a look of glee, saying, "Well then, brrrrring out the girls."

"Oh no, I'm much too old for you." Chi-Chi slurred with a light blush showing a bit of resistance. "You wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

Taeko's response was to take the last swig of the first bottle and pounce on Chi-Chi surprising her.

"Oh, but I am, Chi-Chi." Taeko said groping her ample chest to which Chi-Chi let out a faint moan for it was had years since she had a touch like this... "It's fine to let go. You're so tense, and I can stop whenever you ask me too… Well?

Chi-Chi. Taeko had started to undo the upper parts to her purple cheongsam exposing more Chi-Chi's light skin color and still evident moderate curvaceous figure. Underneath the top part of the cheongsam in the way of her topless, was a plain white bra.

"Chi-Chi, I am certainly interested." Taeko said to her nibbling at her neck on instinct.

Chi-Chi moaned a bit more evidently feeling a little embarrassed especially feeling his girth rubbing on her leg. She was rather repressed and now the feelings were flowing back. Chi-Chi pulled away from Taeko a bit embarrassed.

"Chi-Chi, there's no shame in us doing this. You haven't been touched in forever, and I want to fix that." Taeko said getting behind to wrap his arms around her. "I can stop whenever you ask, all right?"

Hazy, Chi-Chi nodded. Chi-Chi couldn't believe she and him was now in her bedroom with his hands still fondling her chest.

"I hope you're enjoying this just as much as I am." Taeko said kissing her neck. "Now let's set your chi-chis free."

Chi-Chi was silent letting out another moan escape her lips. Taeko eased the tight bra off her body exposing her hardened nipples. With her chest face, Taeko took a taste of her left breast that stating she tasted delicious. Chi-Chi gazed to the photo of she and Goku back then and a lone tear flowed down her left eye. Taeko stopped his sucking to look up to Chi-Chi.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Just…it's a tad…" Chi-Chi stammered.

Taeko put the photo frame down flat before taking Chi-Chi for a somewhat surprise passionate kiss. Chi-Chi kissed back rather quickly taking it in full.

"I feel so light…like air." Chi-Chi thought kissing back. "It's like he lit me on fire!"

As they broke the kiss, the mischievous smirk was back.

"Now let's get the rest of your clothes, Chi-Chi." He said peeling the cheongsam off her body.

She was caught completely off-guard by her clothes being taken off so quickly, and it didn't help that she didn't wear panties. Chi-Chi was bemoaning inwardly that this was the one day she decided to not bother wear panties. Her folds were a delicate pretty shade of pink surround by unshaved pubic hair. It wasn't a jungle, but more of a bush. She was rather shocked and Taeko took note of that.

"We both so lewd." Taeko said pouring a little Tequlia Rose on her "tulips" before tasting her.

It was like thunder surged her body as she twitched from the new sensation. He kept licking and sucking at her as Chi-Chi head his head.

"Please…don't stop!" Chi-Chi yelled out. "Keep going!"

Taeko licked harder savoring Chi-Chi's flavor (that was laced with the tequila rose) and Chi-Chi looked down at the growing bulge in his pants. Stopping his feast, he unzipped his pants and got off his underwear giving Chi-Chi a good look at his member.

Taeko for a lack of speaking was well-endowed which was a curse due to the hellhole time they were. Chi-Chi guessed that his cock had to be six, seven, or maybe eight inches. Taeko was ready, but he seemed to hesitant with an evident blush.

"Something wrong, Taeko?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to get on a condom." Taeko said a bit shy in his tone.

"Oh…there's no need for it, just go on ahead." Chi-Chi said a tad sheepish.

At the go ahead, Taeko took the plunge and Chi-Chi had a thought on her mind.

 ** _"Goku, my love. I can only hope you understand that I needed to move on. The moments we shared and we had is something I will always treasure."_**

* * *

 _(Time Skip to the Morning After.)_

Chi-Chi never thought she'd shared the bed with anyone again after this. In the end there was still regrets, but there was a bit of relief. As Chi-Chi cooked Taeko breakfast, she insisted that he'd need a big breakfast to get back on the road. Taeko's hair was over his eyes as walked up to Chi-Chi. He hugged Chi-Chi from behind.

"Chi-Chi. I want you…to come with me. You shouldn't be here alone. While the Androids are a threat, there are underground paths and places to visit." Taeko said. "I couldn't leave knowing you'd be here by yourself."

"Taeko…" Chi-Chi said with a blush. "I don't know what to say."

"It's ok, we can still come here to rest up once in a while. I can teach you to even fly if you want." He offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said to a disappointed Taeko. "Besides it'd be safer to drive."

Taeko was ecstatic and two were packed and ready to go in the hour. Taeko and Chi-Chi got in the car taking off with the old Son home being farther and farther in the distance. Chi-Chi could swear she looked back at her home and saw Goku waving goodbye wishing her best. Tears cascaded down her face as she waved goodbye back.

"Goodbye Goku…I'm off for new adventures." She said wistfully before Taeko tapped her shoulders.

"So, Chi-Chi? Any place in particular you want to visit?" Taeko said as they locked eyes for a moment.

The gentle breeze blew through the two of them and for a moment, the Androids weren't on their minds. What was on their minds was the new adventures that they would share…together. And on the table inside the house, the drinks for Goku and Gohan were **_empty_** despite Chi-Chi and Taeko being sober.

* * *

(A/N: I had to write this, mostly because I realized that Future Chi-Chi is completely forgotten after her one appearance. So, I wanted to make this piece, and while Taeko is no Goku, I hope I created a decent person for her. She deserves it, you know. And while this is a happy yet tear-jerking ending, it will only end in tragedy considering Dragon Ball Super. But I won't make that sequel, mostly because I want to just end it well for them. *sniff* This fic was hard to write.)

Updated – 3/30/2018 – Completely edited for errors and finalized


End file.
